Hidden Love
by timewarpweekend
Summary: Kagome is serectly seeing Koga behind everyone's back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

It was on a dark rainy night. The gang had settled down for the night and all were sleeping except for one person. That person was Kagome. It had been a long tiring day yet she could not fall asleep. The rain continued to pound against the little roof of the hut. The fire had died hours ago and the only light source that could be seen was the little lantern outside that always shined at night. Kagome could help think to herself about everything that has gone on the last few weeks that she has been in the feudal era. Just then she feels the presence of two jewel shards coming towards the little hut. "I wonder what he wants this late at night?" whispered Kagome. Just then, a tall dark image entered in through the doorway. The figure then moved so that he was in the light, and with a stretched out hand he said, "Kagome come with me." Slowly and quietly so InuYasha would not wake up, she got up and left with the wolf.

_**Chapter 1: Gone (with InuYasha, Sango and Miroku) **_

Morning came quickly after that. InuYasha and the rest of the gang slowly awoke from their slumber, everyone except for Kagome that is. InuYasha threw his head back and said "always the last to get up." He walked over to the lumping sleeping bag and yelled, "Kagome!!!! Get up." There was no reply. "NOW!!!!" InuYasha bellowed out while grabbing for the bag. Only to be surprised that the sleeping bag was empty. "Kagome? Kagome!!" InuYasha said frantically. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" said Sango and Miroku at the same time. "Kagome, she's gone!!" he replied.

_**(With Kagome and Koga)**_

Kagome awoke to sunlight hitting her in the face. She stretched out on the fur blankets that were provided for her as a bed. She turned to her side and reached out and brushed the hair from the man's face that had come loose during the night. At the feeling of her touch, the man slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Gently he placed a warm kiss on her lips. "Morning Kagome." The man said. "Good morning to you too Koga." She replied back. He then pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. She then bent down and started to kiss him passionately. He returned the kiss with as much if not more passion. He still couldn't believe that they were secretly seeing each other. "I'm hungry." Kagome mumble between kisses. "Then I guess you'll have to let me up so I can get you something then." he replied back causing a smile to cross her lips. "One more, then I promises I'll get up." She asked with the puppy dog look. "How could I ever say no to you," with that they shared one more kiss before Koga rolled over causing her to fall to the bed. "I'll be right back." He said while leaving the room. Kagome then got out of bed and went to her big yellow bag. She dug through it until she found her extra outfit she always brings to wear; the one that was not covered with InuYasha's smell. She quickly changed into a tan tank top that was cut short and a brown short skirt that flared out at the bottom. "Koga will love this". She thought to herself. Shortly after putting her hair up in a pony tail, Koga came back in with breakfast. "Thank-You." She said with a kiss as he handed her the tray. They both sat back down on the bed and Kagome ate her breakfast while Koga rubbed her back. "Mmmmm that feels good." She said while turning her head to the side. After she was done with her breakfast, Koga took the tray form her and pulled her into his lap. He gently pulled her into a loving kiss and started to nuzzle her neck. "So, what do you what to do today Kio?" he asked. 'Hmmm, we could go for a swim, or take a swim in the lake or we could go swim.' She replied back. 'Well I take it that you want to swim then." "I guessed you guessed right then huh." She said while planting kisses on his neck.

**(Back with InuYasha and the others.)**

"What do you mean she's gone!?!?!?!" Sango yelled. "I mean she's gone as in not hear. Missing. Vanished." InuYasha replied back angrily. He angrily stomped over to the door of the hut and suddenly stopped.´ "what is it InuYasha?" Miroku questioned. With a snarl he answered, "Koga."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but as soon as I can I will. Please hang in there with me.


End file.
